<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>//Rainy Days in Paris// [ONE SHOT] by French_Fork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084637">//Rainy Days in Paris// [ONE SHOT]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Fork/pseuds/French_Fork'>French_Fork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Canon Era, Confusing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay Enjolras, Gay Grantaire, Kissing in the Rain, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Les Misérables References, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Rain, Thunder and Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Fork/pseuds/French_Fork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire just chilling in the rain.<br/>That's all you need to know</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras &amp; Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>//Rainy Days in Paris// [ONE SHOT]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rainy Days in Paris:</p><p>   It was a muggy day. Cold, wet, and rainy. The most mundane weather you could think of. But as it was, the most fitting for the environment.<br/>
The Les Amis De l'ABC, however, were not phased by the horrible weather. It was just another day full of chaos and Enjolras yelling about revolution everyone knew would never happen.<br/>
Grantaire leaned up against the far wall, legs crossed. He glared at the blonde ponytail swishing back and forth as Enjolras shook his head. He was yelling about something Grantaire couldn't quite hear but he assumed it was revolutionary.<br/>
"Oi, R, what you doin'?" Courfeyrac slid over to the curly haired boy, having Combeferre trailing behind him. "The usual," He downed a gulp of water from his wine bottle (today was "no-drinking day" according to Enjolras, so he filled the bottle with water just to annoy him). "Day dreaming about Enj?" Courfeyrac placed himself next to Grantaire. He scoffed. "I am not daydreaming, I am thinking about how beautiful his face wrinkles are," He put on a smug face, and stared directly at Courfeyrac. "Same thing, ain't they?" He turned to Combeferre and they both giggled together. "Yeah you're right, what was I thinking?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Enjolras caught a glimpse of them from the corner of his vision.<br/>
He stopped talking and immediately walked over. "Grantaire...?" His features fixed into a half frown, a face of annoyance. Grantaire knew that exact look. "Yes, Apollo?" He smiled. "Why do you have wine when I specifically said today is a no drinking day? Do you have any idea what drinking every day of your life does to you? It's going to ha-"<br/>
"Keep your head attached, it's just water," Grantaire poured a bit of the water into his palm and placed a wet finger on Enjolras' nose. Enjolras recoiled his neck and shook his head. "Oh," His face relaxed, a small flurry of pink flushing over his cheeks. "Well, alright then. I guess that's fine," Enjolras paused, then turned around back to the middle of the room.<br/>
"Why don't you just talk to him, R? Maybe he loves you back? You won't know until you try..," Combeferre pushed up his glasses, and smiled a sweet, eyes closed smile. It was reassuring, but not enough to convince him that Enjolras would ever love him back. The only thing he could manage to respond with was a small smile. "Come on 'ferre, let's leave the hopeless romantic to his antics," Courfeyrac grabbed the boys hand and walked off. Combeferre waved a small wave before being pulled away.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>   As the day went on, the weather raged further. The storm pounding on the roof of the café. Grantaire sat outside, in the pouring rain, every bit of him soaking wet. He stared up at the sky, imagining a better world. He had a reason for joining the Les Amis De l'ABC, besides Enjolras like everyone thought. He had something he believed in. He wanted to see the world change, just like his blonde day-dream. No one seemed to believe this, but when the time came he'd give it his all.<br/>
"What are you doing out here?" His train of thought was interupted by a voice. A soft voice, a voice he recognized immediately. Grantaire turned his head, and met eyes with the blonde and red figure. He was holding a black, rusted umbrella in his right hand, staring down at Grantaire. "Oh, I'm just, thinking," He paused. "About the world,"<br/>
"Don't you want to be inside? It's warmer,"<br/>
"The rain calms me,"<br/>
"Are you not calm?"<br/>
"Slightly," Grantaire moved his knees up to his chest. The rain was cold, but he liked the cold. It was the type of cold that reminds you of your happiness. The type of cold that no warmth could live up to. Without words, nor hesitation, Enjolras held out the umbrella, de-sheilding himself from the rain. Grantaire was baffled. He reached up a clammy hand and took the umbrella, brushing against Enjolras' soft knuckles. For some reason, this tiny interaction sent chills down Grantaires back.<br/>
"I believe you need it more than me, yes?" A small smile painted itself on Enjolras' face. Nothing would come from Grantaires mouth, he just smiled a stupid grin. Enjolras then moved himself next to Grantaire, sliding down the wall and sitting there, right there, next to Grantaire.<br/>
The silence between them was the best and worst silence in world history. Grantaire, however, was too lost in the clouds to freak out about the small gap between them. Normally, he would be sobbing inside if he was this close to Enjolras, but today was different. He felt oddly comfortable around the blonde boy.<br/>
Enjolras, however, was pinker than a 6 year old girls room. How could he ever possibly let Grantaire know about his feelings? The entire ABC would fall apart, and he cannot have that. France before romance.<br/>
But he found himself lost in the infinite that was Grantaires eyes. The little dark brown circles were full of so many things that Enjolras couldn't explain, even if he had every library book.<br/>
The rain continued to pour down on the boys, blowing their hair about in the wind. The beating of both their hearts lost in the soft whistle in the trees.<br/>
Slowly, Grantaire turned his head to face forward. Then once more to face Enjolras, who had his chin rested on his knee. Enjolras' eyes shifted to the corner to look at Grantaire.<br/>
Grantaire lowered the umbrella to the ground, letting the rain fall on his face again. This caught Enjolras' attention, as he cocked his head towards Grantaire.<br/>
Their eyes suddenly met with eachother.<br/>
It seemed like an hour they had stared into eachothers eyes, but it had only been a second.<br/>
Each of them lowered their knees in sync.<br/>
Right then and there, in the rain, in the thunder, dripping with rain water, Grantaire moved forward and kissed Enjolras right on the mouth, grabbing his face. Enjolras reacted in a spark and wrapped his arms all the way around Grantaire, holding him so close he could feel their hearts beating together. He thought it sounded like the beat to a love song.</p><p>                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>   Night turned into day, and today turned into tomorrow. The sun was shimmering high in the sky and the ABC was abuzz. But something was missing. Everyone noticed a lack of red and green.<br/>
Éponine sat at the main table. "Anybody else find it weird how both Enjolras and Grantaire are missing?" She placed her hand down on the table. "Probably making out or something- UNO•!" Courfeyrac placed down a yellow card. "Oh, they may just be out and about. You never know with Enjolras, maybe they're friends now and he wanted to explain his revolution ideas in greater detail?," Jehan placed down a yellow +2 card, "Uno." They smirked. "AHH DAMMIT!" Courfeyrac slammed his fist on the table and grabbed 2 cards from the stack.<br/>
"I will be right back.. I'm starting to worry about those two," Éponine stood up from her chair as both Courfeyrac and Jehan continued their game together. She walked over to the front door and stepped out, looking both ways to make sure no one was going to walk into her, and her father was not around.<br/>
A flash of blonde caught her eye. She turned around, and her vision was drawn to two honorable french revolutionaries cuddling on the ground, covered in rain water. She couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Oh my goodness... Awwwww," She wiped a small tear from her face. Enjolras had his arms completely covering Grantaire, as if he was trying to protect him from something, and Grantaire was snuggled into a ball, huddled against Enjolras.<br/>
Éponine walked over to the boys and knelt down. "Guys.. it's time to get up come on the sun is shining," She gently shook Enjolras' shoulder. He lifted his head, opening his eyes. Sudden realization took over far too quickly, as his expression went from content to embarrassed in that span of a millisecond. He quickly sat up, his entire face the same colour as his coat. The sudden movement caused Grantaire to awaken. He too sat up, too tired to understand what was happening.<br/>
"oh! Hey Éponine!.." Enjolras spoke. "We uh.. we, we were just, having a very sophisticated discussion about the current state of the French economy, and got tired. That's all," The response was obviously an excuse, and Éponine knew that, but she played along, as she did not want Enjolras to be any more embarrassed, he may explode. "Ah I see, very interesting topic, I could see why one would fall asleep," Her smirk added to the redness in Enjolras' face. Grantaire rubbed his eyes, and then turned his head to face Enjolras.<br/>
"Oh wonderful! I needed a new shade of red for my walls!" He grinned, slightly nudging Enjolras in the shoulder. Enjolras then in return burried his face in his own hands, glowing red. Grantaire lay his hand on his back. "It's alright, she knows," Grantaire had told Éponine about his love for Enjolras, he knew he could trust her to not tell everybody, that was Grantaires job. Enjolras' face lightened a bit, that was reassuring, as he did not want to explain how he felt about Grantaire.</p><p>                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>   It was already almost nightfall, the sky was darkening outside as the sun set in the distance. Grantaire was sitting in his bedroom, attempting to read a book he had found lying around. A giant burst of thunder came from outside, and rain started pouring down, raging against the strong wind.<br/>
The sounds were calming to Grantaire, but Enjolras seemed to think otherwise. He heard a knock at his bedroom door, and got up to go see who was there. He had a feeling he knew who it was, and the thought sent butterflies around his chest.<br/>
He opened the door and there stood the tough, revolutionary leader, with a look of utter fear on his face. "Hi Apollo," Grantaire smiled. "Everything okay? Do you need something?"<br/>
"Can I uh.. can I stay in your room? Just for the night?" Enjolras seemed to collect himself. Grantaire paused for a moment and stared at Enjolras in disbelief. Was he really afraid of a little thunder storm?<br/>
"Of course, yeah you can stay in here. I've got room," Grantaire thought he better not question it.<br/>
Enjolras stepped into the room, and went to sit on the floor. "You really want to lay on the floor? My bed's big enough for both of us, it'll be more comfortable than the floor," Grantaire gestured towards his king sized bed (which had been stolen) while grabbing a few extra blankets from the closet.<br/>
Enjolras was baffled by the request. His face lit up in pinks. He walked over to the bed and settled himself under one of the blankets Grantaire had sitting on the bed. Grantaire then placed himself next to Enjolras.<br/>
The silence was deafening. The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of the raindrops pounding on the roof. Grantaire rolled over to face Enjolras, who was laying on his back. He noticed a scared look in his face. Why was he so worried?<br/>
Then Grantaire had the best idea. Or the worst idea.<br/>
He slowly pushed himself closer to Enjolras, gently wrapping his arms around the boy. He snuggled against him, resting his head on Enjolras' shoulder. Enjolras' face turned bright red. He then relaxed and wrapped his arm around Grantaire in return. Grantaire put one of his hands on Enjolras' stomach, making an open palm. Enjolras knew what this meant. Gently, he placed his own hand on Grantaires. This made him feel a lot safer.<br/>
Grantaire smiled up at Enjolras, and very carefully kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep, the rain isn't going to kill you," He said quietly. "And if it even tries to, I'll protect you, don't worry,"<br/>
Enjolras eased up. He smiled, and then returned the kiss. "I'm already asleep see?" He closed his eyes. "Asleep without a goodnight?"<br/>
A disappointed sigh sounded from Enjolras. "Goodnight Grantaire," He squeezed his hand. "Goodnight Apollo!" Grantaire held onto Enjolras tighter, smiling.<br/>
The room fell silent and the storm continued to rage on. With every clap of thunder, Enjolras would tighten his grip, feeling as protected as ever. Snuggling close to his curly haired partner.<br/>
Their heartbeats filled the empty silence. Beating together as if trying to sing a lovely tune in the horrible midst of the rainy day in Paris.</p><p> </p><p>(• the ABC founded Uno, that is why it exists in the 1800s don't ask me questions my username is French_Fork what do you expect)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love the word "Baffled" don't I?<br/>Hope you all enjoyed this! It's my first real fanfiction that I've ever published so I apologise if it's confusing or not that great lmao </p><p>Please leave feedback in the comments below! Its mega appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>